


hold on

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Darcy gets what she asked for, and then some.





	hold on

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: hollyspacey - Congrats on your fic-aversary! Since you're doing prompts, can I get a Wintershock, #43? (And yess, smut is a-ok, of course.) :)   
> #43“You wanted me to walk in on you.”

Darcy shuddered with the strain of trying not to cum. Her hands gripped the metal rails of the headboard tight. She squeezed her eyes shut as Bucky licked once more up her slit. Darcy let out an involuntary whine and he chuckled against her thigh. 

“Almost there, Doll. You’re doing so good.” He pressed soft kisses into her skin at the same time he put two fingers inside her and circled her clit with his thumb. 

“Bucky, I’m gonna - I’m so close.” She looked at him wildly, begging him to say the words. Her legs shook, the muscles ready to give out. 

Bucky only grinned and shook his head. “Five more minutes and then you can cum.” 

At her exhausted whimper, he flicked her clit. “Hey, you wanted me to walk in on you. You left the door open,” he licked her again, “and made plenty of noise so I’d know where you were when I got home.” He pumped his fingers inside her, creating  _ not quite enough  _ friction, and she almost bucked her hips in frustration before getting a hold of herself and tensing. Bucky only smirked at her struggle and continued his slow, frustrating tease. 

“Good girl.” 

Her face was hot with pleasure and frustration and the concentration of getting  _ closebutnottooclose  _ to the edge. Time seemed to slow, and the world reduced to his soft crooning encouragement and the feel of his touch. Eventually the words broke through, and at his soft “Now” she let go and crashed over her peak. Everything went white, the waves of pleasure coursing through her. 

Darcy took a few moments to catch her breath, then weakly lifted her head off the pillow. “Fuck I love you.” 

His answering smile was brighter than the sun. “I love you too.”


End file.
